cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bexar
The Free State of Bexar is a growing, well developed, and aging nation at 724 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Geography The Free State of Bexar is bordered to the north by Khazahkston, to the west by the Republic of Jihoon, and to the south by Tristonia and to the east by the sea. It comprises four distinct geographical areas; a high plateau to the west, a central valley, a mountainous southern region and to the east, a large fertile plain leading to the coast. There are two major rivers, the Riege, which rises in the Republic of Jihoon, runs through the entire country to the sea, and the Reuse, which rises in the mountainous south near Zufahrt, and runs to the sea. The Riege is navigable along most of its length, and is a major transport artery. There are two artificial lakes on the Riege, created by two hydroelectric dams. Government The Free State of Bexar is an autocratic, single-party state under the authoritarian dictatorship of Ministerpräsident Hermann von Salza, as Head of State and Government (Staats-und Regierungschef). After von Salza's election in 2009, his Deutsche Volkspartei Bexar (German People's Party of Bexar - DVPB) became the only legal political party in Bexar, and then asserted itself as the main component of the Nationalbewegung (National Movement). Under the Constitution, the government (Staatsregierung) is ultimately responsible for all legislation of the country, with the Gesellschaftenkammer (Chamber of Corporations) working purely as an advisory body. As head of government, von Salza is constitutionally in charge of appointing his own ministers, thus being the one source of legislation. The law of referendums of 2010, allowed for all "fundamental law" to be approved by a popular referendum, in which only the action group heads (Aktionsgemeinschaftführeren) could vote. Local municipal councils are appointed similarly by action group heads and local corporations through elections, while the government exercises the right to appoint mayors. Below the national level, the country is divided into five administrative regions (Regierungsbezirke): Schwaben (Cap: Bachfeld), Ostmark (Cap:Steinfurt), Burgund (Cap:Marsstadt), Schwyz (Cap:Zufahrt) and the Capital Territory of Seebach (Hauptstadtterritorium Seebach). Each region is further didvided into a number of districts (Kreise). 'Foreign Relations' The Free State of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Republic of Jihoon, Kazakhston, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. 'International Agreements' The Free State of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of the former Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. Demographics The population of Bexar is of German ethnicity. Population *105,008 Age structure * 0–17 years: 13.9% (14,596) * 18–64 years: 66.3% (69,621) * 65 years and over: 19.8% (20,791) The literacy rate in Bexar stands at 100%. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy, with an annual GDP per capita of £116,818. The Bexarans mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives as imports form those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *Ministerrat *Teilstreitkräfte *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Seebach Category:Bexar